


Sleepover

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first time Sid's borrowed Geno's nanny, but he feels guilty every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dine/gifts).



"Thank you so much for doing this," Sid says when he opens the door to Alex and the Malkin kids. The kids yell a quick hello at him as they go racing into the house to find Riley and Carter.

"Spend the night in _Sidney Crosby's_ house," Alex says with a grin. "No problem."

Sid suppresses the urge to roll his eyes at the way Alex says his name, like he's an overwhelmed fan. Alex is not overwhelmed and he often roots for whoever the Pens are playing against, mostly, Sid thinks, to rile up the kids.

"Thank you anyway," Sid says. They're just back in town, the nanny won't be back for another week, Sid's usual secondary babysitter canceled on them at the last minute, and Mario and Nathalie are going to the event so he couldn't ask them to watch the kids. It's not the first time Sid's borrowed Geno's nanny, but he feels guilty every time.

"This good for me," Geno said earlier, when Sid asked if Alex could possibly watch his kids too while they go to a pre-season charity event. "Kids and Sanja stay with you, Nastia and I have house to ourselves after charity dinner."

"Are you sure that's going to be okay with Alex?"

"Yes," Geno said firmly, and the next thing Sid knew, Geno had a plan for him and Sid was checking to make sure he had enough cash to leave for Alex in case the kids talked him into pizza for dinner.

"Three kids, five kids," Alex says with a shrug now. "All the same thing."

It's not the same thing at all, but Sid knows what kind of argument he'll get into with Alex if he tries to say that, and he doesn't have that much time to burn before he leaves the house.

"There's a list of emergency numbers on the fridge," Sid says, skipping it. "Here's money in case they talk you into pizza or whatever. I know it's a sleepover, but try to get them to bed on time, and make sure they brush their teeth."

"Yes, Sid," Alex says, looking amused. "I am a nanny. I know about kids."

"I know, I know," Sid says. "Okay. And if they go on the rink, everyone wears helmets, even you. And anyone in goal has to wear full pads."

"Yes," Alex says. "I know. I skate on your rink before." He pulls out his phone. "Going to be late." He turns it around so Sid doesn't have to look for a clock or pull out his own phone to see how close he's cutting it.

"I'm not going to be late," Sid says, but he will if he hangs around arguing with Alex anymore. "You can pick whichever guest room you want. I'll have my phone, and I'll check messages if I can't answer it, so call me if anything happens."

"Nothing happen," Alex says. "Say goodbye to the kids, go to your fancy dinner."

The kids are all in an excited jumble in the living room, with Ksenia apparently in charge. Sid interrupts them enough to get hugs from Riley and Carter.

"Be good," he says. "Listen to Alex."

" _Dad_ ," Riley says, "you have to say it right."

Sid always knew adopting kids just after Geno and Anastasia had kids and then letting them all be friends was going to have lasting consequences. The kids deciding he needs to use a formal version of Alex's name sometimes is one of those.

"Listen to Alexander Mikhailovich," Sid says. He kisses the kids goodbye, reminds Alex again that he'll have his phone on, and goes to support Pittsburgh's disadvantaged children with the Malkins and the Lemieuxs.

It's as exciting as any charity dinner ever is. Sid shakes a lot of hands, makes a lot of small talk, and promises over and over again to do his best this season to bring the Cup back to Pittsburgh.

He checks his phone several times, just in case. There are no emergencies, but halfway through dinner he does get a picture of Alex with all five kids crammed into the frame, nothing but their smiling faces showing in the shot. Alex follows it up with _))))_ and _Having fun!!!_

Sid absolutely trusts Alex with his kids, but he still likes the confirmation that everything is okay.

It seems just as okay when he gets home and checks in on the kids. They're all in a pile of sleeping bags in the living room. There are enough beds in the house for everyone, but one of the things Sid has learned from having kids is that a real slumber party means sleeping bags on the floor.

Sid makes sure everyone looks okay and that there's a light still on in case one of them wakes up and gets scared before he goes upstairs.

Alex did not choose one of the guest rooms. Alex is sitting up in Sid's bed with his iPad. Shirtless.

"I told you you could have whichever guest room you wanted," Sid says. It's a lost cause, but he still feels like he has to say it. He never wants to take advantage.

"Sid," Alex says, sounding disappointed, "I never choose guest room." He turns his iPad off and puts it down on the nightstand on his side of the bed, and then watches Sid take off his jacket and tie with absolutely no subtlety at all. "Take off all your clothes and come to bed."

Sid's been looked at enough that stripping down to his underwear while Alex watches him appreciatively doesn't embarrass him. The few seconds it always takes him to identify whichever booty-themed song Alex starts singing does.

"Don't sing," Sid requests with a laugh. He locks the bedroom door before he gets into bed with Alex and kisses him to make him stop singing. Partially to make him stop singing. Mostly because he wants to kiss him. He hasn't kissed Alex since the end of last season. Alex thinks the sneaking around is fun, and Sid doesn't want the kids to know, not yet. It doesn't leave them with a lot of opportunities for kissing.

Sid's not sure if Geno and Anastasia have guessed about them, and pretty sure no one else has. With the way he missed Alex all summer and the way he feels with Alex's hands and mouth all over him, it's not something he'll want to keep secret forever. Tonight, though, tonight it's still just for them.


End file.
